


True Love

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [7]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fame, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, Money, Prompt Fic, Teen Romance, True Love, Wealth, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey Feldman. Drew Barrymore. They were the Hollywood teen couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Drew has a... hot dream about her and Corey Feldman...

It was nighttime in Hollywood, California. And it was very quiet. Of course, nights in Hollywood were never always quiet. Sometimes, noises of sirens would pierce the night whenever they had caught a celebrity doing something they shouldn't - such as driving drunk or having drugs in their possession. Other times there would be a sound of music floating through the night.

But tonight, it was very quiet… so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

The night was cold and dark as two figures lay in bed cuddling close, the warmth of their bodies being pressed closed together and of the blankets saving them from the cold of the night.

One was a girl. Her name was Drew Blythe Barrymore. With luscious brown locks, she was a fiery beauty, as well as an actress, and she was eighteen. Her brown eyes were beautiful, and she had a fiery spirit. She was famous because her family was famous.

The teen lying next to her was Corey Scott Feldman, an actor. He was gorgeous. His eyes were brown as well, and his hair black like the raven’s wing. He had heard of Drew when he had gotten a call from Steven Spielberg saying, “Drew Barrymore is completely in love with you.” When he had heard those words, he had never felt more… alive. It was as if he had been showered with red roses and rose petals.

**Drew’s POV**

I can’t get him out of my mind. I can’t get him out of my dreams. I can still feel his touch upon my skin, the gentle feel of his fingers, and the softness of his hair. It is as if he wove a magic spell around me that evening, binding me to him forever, completely ensnared in his arms. If I could, I would remain there forever. And, amazingly, I want to.

But I can’t seem to focus, even though I have all these movies coming up. I can hardly believe he’s affected me this much, but at the same time, replaying things again and again in my mind, it seems so very obvious that he did. He owns a part of me now, as well as forever.

My mind feels so hazy, unable to linger long on thoughts not centered on him. His eyes, so confident and yet so… beautiful. The first time I looked into those eyes, I knew where my heart lay. I think he knew then, too, else he never would have…

As my fingers slowly slip into my panties, it’s as if he is here with me again, and his name slips from my lips breathlessly again and again, but in the end, I belong to him. Nothing will ever be the same again, not now, now that I’ve finally had a taste of him. I’ll never be able to remove his scent from my skin or the feel of his fingers in my hair, and I don’t want to. The longer I can hold onto this memory, the better.

It had all started out normally enough, let me tell you. All I had done was visit him at his mansion near the end of the day, having felt a little lonely after going to a club with some friends. If I’d known I’d be walking out of there with a piece of me missing, and something new settled over my heart, I’d have worn a different outfit, or perhaps used some perfume…

Not that it matters. I was obviously fine the way I was. That’s what I liked about him so much; when he looked at me, he saw me, not just Drew Barrymore, the girl that carries on the legacy of her famous family. He knew my hopes and my dreams, and he supported me in my goals, and he appreciated me for who I am. Perhaps that is why I let my defenses down when he kissed me, why I didn’t just step back and slap him like I would any other guy. It was because I liked him kissing me. It felt good.

The truth is, I wanted it. Oh, how I wanted it. I’d dreamed about it for so long, touched myself and pretended it was him, but nothing compares to the real thing.

Anyway, I went into the mansion, innocent as could be. I looked up. And to my surprise, he was before me. The proud, still-backed, teen idol of Hollywood — the man who had stood up for his friends again and again, went against increasingly brutal odds and always came out the victor.

The man who holds my heart in his hands, and will never let go.

His gaze pinned me to the wall, stole my breath away and left me speechless. His presence had never done that before, but there was something different in his eyes this time, in his entire posture. What was he up to?

“Drew,” he breathed softly, his voice strangely thick. “I’ve been waiting to talk to you all day.” Even with such a quiet tone, his voice held such power, such confidence that bordered on arrogant, and I shivered.

“What about?” I tried to keep my tone casual, but I likely failed.

“You.” He didn’t hesitate as he leaned forward, brushing his lips casually across mine, first soft as a feather and then gradually harder, before pulling away. His lips quirked into a half-smile as if he was aware of how he was teasing me. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while how much I care about you, but…”

“You’re worried?” My heart, which had initially leaped far beyond the heavens at the lingering kiss, instantly plummeted. Of course. I couldn’t let my thoughts linger on that; not now.

“I have little to offer you,” he said seriously, leaning in to kiss me again gently. “But what little I have, I will give to you, if you fully understand the consequences. I… will love you forever, if this is our destiny.”

I knew that. I had spent sleepless nights tossing it around in my mind, desperately trying to find a way to keep him with us forever. At the same time, none of us knew what would happen.

“I know,” I replied softly, lowering my eyes. I couldn’t bear to look at him anymore, knowing that my growing desire was mirrored in those beautiful brown eyes, almost brimming over with sheer need.

“Then will you accept, or…”

He was leaving it entirely up to me, like a gentleman would. He made no move to take me into his arms, or kiss me again, even though I wanted him to. It would have been so easy to let him make the decision for me, to sweep me away into endless bliss, but I cherished this one single moment. It showed how important I was to him, how much he respected me. The decision was mine and mine alone.

When I finally spoke, I could only force one word past my tight throat, my pulse fluttering nervously in my skin.

“Yes…”

What happened next seemed to occur in a flurry of motion. He locked the front door, setting out the “Closed” sign so no one would disturb us. He took my hand and led me back into the storage room, guiding me through the maze of boxes and merchandise towards a small bed over in the corner.

We didn’t sit down on the bed right away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into his heated warmth, and kissed me as thoroughly as possible. Every movement gentle and unhurried, he slowly let his fingers roam over my body, tracing over my curves and pressing lightly here and there. His touch sent sparks dancing across my skin, and when he finally slipped a hand beneath my shirt, it was all I could do not to writhe and beg him for more.

Our clothes soon found their way to the floor and he pressed me gently back against the bed. We explored each other in earnest now, curious hands touching and caressing and drawing gasps and moans from parted lips. Feeling as if my skin were on fire, despite being drenched in sweat, I gave in and begged him over and over until he finally settled over me, his eyes asking permission one final time.

I gave in to him, and we became one, lost in each other’s arms. The pain was abrupt, intrusive, but quickly faded beneath his soft words and gentle touches. How long it lasted, I don’t know, but the pleasure far surpassed anything I’d ever felt from my own fumbling explorations.

It didn’t last nearly long enough. I had wanted to stay with him that night, to awaken in his arms like old lovers the next morning, to kiss him softly as the sun rose, to feel safe and protected and warm. And, the next morning, that’s exactly what happened. Our destiny, as he called it, had been fulfilled at last.  
I had given him my innocence, and in return, he’d stolen a piece of my heart and never given it back.

  
****************  


Drew woke from her dream, feeling a little woozy. Then she looked over to see Corey sleeping beside her. She smiled to herself.

Then as she slipped back into sleep, Corey, who had awoken, slipped his arms around her, held her to his chest and whispered into her ear, “Tunis dragostea veitse mele…veitse mele. Drew, you are the love of my life…of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and nice feedback are very much appreciated, please... :)


End file.
